If Only You Knew
by R-VIXX
Summary: May Maple & Drew Hayden meet once again - and the everlasting rivalry continues. A full 6 years has passed since there last meeting, and things have drastically changed. Their reunions are never pleasant, but May tries to put up a front to please Ash. Ash is getting married, and May decides now isn't a time to act like a child again. But how will Drew handle it? [ Discontinued! ]
1. Egoistical Porcupine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

_But I should._

* * *

It were days like these May Maple hated the most. People fussing about in their pajamas, storming the Pokèmon Center for their own personal idiotic reasons.

She sighed, wishing she could shove them all aside and give poor Nurse Joy a break. They were like a group Loudreds', talented in the arts of being rowdy. Although, why was everyone crowded down in the lobby so early in the morning? May pursed her lips, glancing behind her from her booth to try and look over everyone's shoulders.

The only thing she could see was a glob of brown hair on a magazine.

May smirked. That hair was way to easy to identify, and she of only one person who would walk around with hair that looked like a porcupine.

_Gary Oak._

She began to wonder what he was doing on the cover of a magazine. May rolled her eyes at the thought; showing off and being his egotistical self most likely.

Aside from that, she shoved the thoughts out of her mind. Focusing all her attention on the steaming hot chocolate that was in her hand. The steam rose from the cup, the sweet smell invading her nostrils. She smiled, breathing it in. Her face quickly changed to one of discomfort, realizing she would have to go outside sooner or later and face the cold. It was snowing in Hoenn, the fresh winter snow covering every inch of grass in the region in less than a week. It seemed like Fall had never even occurred.

"May?"

She glanced up, "Oh, Nurse Joy."

"Good morning! I'm sorry I wasn't able to check on you last night. I hope Chansey was able to find you a room?"

May smiled, "Of course. No worries, I got settled in just fine."

Nurse Joy nodded, glad to see the Coordinator was doing well. She was about leave when May spoke up.

"What's all the commotion this morning?"

Nurse Joy turned her attention to the shop in the corner of the Pokèmon Center. "A magazine," she said exasperated.

May quirked an eyebrow, "All this fuss for a magazine?" She scoffed, "Never seen anything like it."

Nurse Joy shook her head, "Neither have I. I suppose everyone is just excited seeing someone new on the cover."

"Oh, really? Who?" Of course, May really already knew. But she figured she would get her information piece by piece.

"Gary Oak. I'm not sure what the news is, but a lot of the people reading were surprised. Some looker upset, and some seemed quite thrilled."

May frowned, "I wonder what he's up to now…"

Nurse Joy softly laughed, "Oh, who knows!"

With a wave, Nurse Joy retreated back to her station to help Chansey with customers. May stood from her seat, already dreading the long hours of walking to come. She slowly trotted towards the door, but came to halt.

"M'am!"

May turned around to find a boy standing behind the counter of the Pokè Mart. He held out a Super Potion, "This is yours."

She frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't believe it is."

"Nurse Joy," He quickly responded, as if that were the answer to everything. May stood confused, looking at the object in his hand.

"It was gift from Nurse Joy…"

May shook her head, Nurse Joy was too nice. She walked over to the counter and grasped the Super Potion; along with it she threw a package of gum on the counter. As he rung the purchase up, something caught May's eyes.

"Will that be all?"

She tossed the magazine on the counter, her curiosity peaking, "Add that in too."

* * *

**Author: **Sorry! I know it's not much. Just a small introduction. Things will pick up in the next chapter!


	2. Phone Call of Fate

It was unbelievable.

May stared at the magazine in her hands, sputtering words as she tried to comprehend the situation. The thoughts buzzing through her head were enough to give a huge headache. Shoving the magazine in her bag, May tried to clear her head.

Her attempt failed however, as her thoughts kept going back to Gary. She sighed, knowing very well her mind wouldn't give up until she knew the reason why; or had a very good theory.

Gary Oak was leaving his gym. Gary Oak, the guy who craved attention, and loved his position as a gym leader more than anything in the world. Now that did just did not rub off on her correctly. Of course, the magazine mentioned it were temporary, but even that didn't sound like him.

She gave up. Unless Gary had suddenly found something he loved more, there was no way he would just leave his precious gym. Figuring he had his reasons, May trudged on, pushing all thoughts of Gary out of her mind.

Besides, whatever he did was none of her business. So why was she getting all worked up anyway?

It was funny to her, how Gary seemed a lot like Drew at times.

May grimaced, there was that name again. Drew this. Drew that. The name she had been trying to forget for over six years. It wasn't that she hated him, no, they were just rivals. Friendly rivals who competed against each other, even traveled together at one point. Hell, she even ditched Ash to join Drew in Johto.

Things changed though, and May felt that it was time to move on. After traveling with Drew through Sinnoh and Kanto, she left him to return back to Hoenn. It was…less of a mutual agreement about her leaving.

Drew started throwing insults left and right, telling her she was 'pathetic', 'not a true Coordinator', and things like that. May couldn't muster a word back. The feeling in her gut told her that that was just Drew being Drew. Even though she wanted to deny it.

Without another word, Drew left. Soon after May slipped out into the night as well, on a ferry back to Hoenn.

She cried for the next couple of days; and even the following weeks she would have a sudden outburst of tears. May felt like guilty, heartbroken, but she knew it was nothing compared to how he probably felt. She wondered every day what he was up to, whether it was fighting off crazy fangirls or competing in another contest. She figured it was best though if she never knew.

The betrayal Drew felt must have been a terrible heart wrenching pain, and May thought there was nothing she could have done to take it all back, or fix what had been broken.

". . ."

May wiped the tear that began to form in the corner of eye. That was six years ago, and it was time to let go.

She glanced up to find her destination was finally in reach. A small smile stretched across her lips as she thought of the warm bed, hot chocolate, and a nice fresh set of pajamas. Riding the ferries was something she had always loved, just thinking of it made her giddy with excitement. Walking up to the booth, she looked at the times scheduled, pondering on where to travel to next.

Unova seemed promising, at least, from what her mother told her.

May jumped when a buzzing sound interrupted her thoughts. She was extremely annoyed, the Poke Nav always went off at the wrong times. Flicking it out of her pocket, she answered without even glancing at the ID of the caller.

"Hello?"

"May? ..May Maple, right?"

She almost nodded into the phone, wanting to smack herself for even thinking it. "Yeah, this is May. Who's calling?"

"Misty! I don't know if you-"

May wanted to laugh at how flustered Misty sounded, "No, I remember you. Ash's girlfriend, right? I think we met in Johto once."

"We did! I have some huge news!"

Misty squealed through the phone like a teenage girl, and May could just imagine her jumping up and down too.

"What is it?" She asked with anticipation. Usually May wouldn't be amused to hear anything related to 'huge news', as it usually was something to do with her mother buying her a new set of panties. This made May cringe, she was 23 for Arceus sake, she could buy her own lingerie. What made it even her even more eager to hear the news however, was that it Misty on the other end of the phone. If she recalled correctly, they didn't exchange numbers when they met.

"Ash proposed!" Misty blurted, yelling loudly.

May's mouth almost dropped to the floor, "W-What?"

"He proposed! Oh, I'm so excited! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Since I was 10! I mean c'mon! He-"

Misty rambled on about her and Ash's relationship, as May tried to understand how Ash even pulled such a thing off - being who he was.

"Congrats," she paused, "When are you getting married?"

"In about 5 weeks."

May immediately resented that question. "5 weeks?" She muttered back, surprised.

"I'm not going to be young forever!"

"I get your point…"

May still stood baffled, unaware of what else Misty had in mind.

"I need your help too, can't plan a wedding by myself, now can I? Get the next flight, boat, ferry, or anything and get over to Kanto!" Misty's hyper attitude has been with her for as long as May could remember and it was a for sure thing that it most definitely was not leaving.

"Oh, Misty, I-"

"Ash told me you were leaving Hoenn to go to another region soon. Perfect timing, right? We're at Ash's hometown, same house too."

May was slightly aggravated, but knew she should be happy for Misty. "I'll catch the next ferry. Tell Ash I said hi, see you soon."

Without another word, she hung up and kicked the snow in frustration. Ash would be paying for his slip up, as May didn't want anyone to know of her whereabouts. She started grumbling, looking at the times for next ferry to Kanto. Walking up towards the booth, she glanced back down to find a old man staring at her oddly. May was extremely embarrassed, and averted her attention back to the time board. "The next ferry to Kanto, please." She said, refusing to look him in the eyes.

He handed her a ticket, and May began to walk toward the awaiting ferry. Running a hand through her hair, she pouted. This was not how her day was supposed to go.

It seemed like fate had other plans for her though, as she lined up to get on the ferry. For what was in store though - she had no clue.

* * *

**Author: **Well, this chapter was a bit harder to write. Anyway, I hope you give the story a chance. I haven't written anything like this in over a year, so my writing skills are back down to square one. Furthermore, I hope you enjoyed it! _I haven't proofread it either, so if there are mistakes I will catch them later, or message me._


End file.
